Gran Turismo 6: (Insert subtitle here)
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: Alice Shepherd had always enjoyed racing. To make things more interesting, a friend of her is actually a WEC driver. When given the chance to join a special World Racing Championship, she accepts. But, her very career as a driver would be shook to it's breaking point. Update: March 14th, 2015 18:30:00U (PDT): Chapter 1: Posted


**First of the 50+ chapters of Gran Turismo 6. This is gonna be a very long ride. (Pun intended... ha ha)**

**This story must be given some feedback to help improve over the course (pun unintended) of it's development. Chapter size wise, I am planning to hit at least two to three thousand words (2,000-3,000), if not more. **

**Some people had already given me some feedback, and was taken into account, such as cars (the main point of a race). **

**So: to clarify from the previous chapter, I'll place a small bit of ****information.**

* * *

**World Racing Championship**

**Classes:**

**Rookie: The backbone of the entire WRC field. These range from new, to some with experience. Their vehicles are GT4 class cars. Drivers will either use their personal cars, or have it rented out. **

**Grand Touring-Amateur (GT-AM): Seasoned drivers, ranging from GT3 Series, to some experience in the GTE spectrum. Cars used range from GT3 based cars. Also, Super GT300 class cars are acceptable, with limitations to meet similar performance. **

**Grand Touring-Pro (GT-PRO): More experienced drivers. Similar to it's younger class, but utilizes GT1 class cars, including Super GT500, and DTM (Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters****).**

**PRO: Veterans of the racing world. From WEC, to other prestigious racing leagues, these compete with the fastest cars available. Their cars are one of the fastest on the course, using Le Man Prototypes (LMP). Two classes are used within, for both Hybrid (LMP1-H), and Lightweight (LMP-1L) cars.**

* * *

**Day -30: December 2, 2013**

**San Francisco, California**

"So, what's the scope today?"

"The _World Racing Championship_ is now accepting Grand Touring-Amateur (GT-AM) applicants. Like we're ever gonna be in that class."

"Obviously! The only type of racing we do are go-karts. When's that Rookie class application?"

"Never."

"What?!"

"Nah, I'm just teasing you. It's in 4 days, December 6th. Only 10 teams are allowed. Two drivers per team."

"20 Rookie drivers? That's almost half of the field."

"Well, PRO drivers are about 10 drivers, which has it's own subclass. GT-PRO has about 10, same with GT-AM. 50 drivers. The WRC wants the Greenhorns to have a chance to race. It could get us into an actual racing league!"

"Okay. But what about cars?"

"It's a bit vague. Says here that a car will be provided for the races. Any team can have a different type of car, like a Toyota and a Ford in a single team. But there's an asterisk. Probably we need to rent it. Also, we need to be at least 21 years of age, and have a valid Class C or equivalent Drivers License."

"Pfft. Why worry? We're 25, and we have a license."

"Actually, I'm just turned 24... Alice, are you sure you DON'T want to enter?"

I sighed, giving my 100th repeated answer, "Yeah. It seems that we'll be smoked. The actual races are against people who know what they're doing!"

"Alice, you really, do not want a chance to meet Thomas again?" Tei continues to push me, and annoy me.

"Yeah...Besides, Linda already got him."

"I see. Well, I really should get to bed."

"Why? It's only 9."

"Well, it will be 2 here."

"At...in the morning...?"

"*Yawn* Yeah..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't had rambled on..."

"It's fine. It's fine. Work here is not an issue."

"Alright... see ya, Tei."

"Take care, Alice."

*BEEP*

* * *

I sighed... a call taking 30 minutes, mom and dad won't be happy.

*Ring Ring*

Hm? It's Charlie.

"How's it going Alice! Wasup girl?" That familiar voice greeted on an informal tone.

"Hey Charlie. Any news?"

"Guess who won the 24 Hours of Le M..."

"Daniel Chao. And that was 6 months ago."

"What?! Girl, what about Tommy?!"

"Have you really watch the race? And be honest!"

"Ah...I might have skimmed the first hour..."

"I knew it! Well, how can't I? It's only a whole day of watching cars 'go around, and around, and around'. You are really being a douche to me. As always."

"Sorry ah... hang on... yeah dawg?... Shut up! I'm on the phone!... Ma, turn down the t.v.!... What was I saying?"

I raised my eyebrow, "You were apologizing."

"Right. Sorry, that race seems too large. Can't there be some sort of highlight reel, like shrunk down to about an hour?"

I shook my head, which he would obviously won't see, "Nope. Besides. I'm planning to watch it again tonight with everyone."

"Oh that's a cool idea. I'll ask Linus** (Wow, two Peanuts references...well, not really)** to come over."

"Cool, it'll be at the school. See ya at 9... homie."

"Later girl."

*BEEP*

* * *

Well, that call is weird...Okay! If another call...

*Ring Ring*

Oh come on now!

I picked up the phone, "Curse you!"

"Hello?" I've asked in an annoyed tone...

"Hey Alice. Remember me?" That voice is familiar...

"Linda?! Holy cow! It's you!"

"So you do remember! How's everything back home? College and all that I mean."

"Well..."

"Don't tell me you've dropped out."

"Ah...okay."

"God damn it! I thought that you would have taken college. Unlike me, who is following Tom like some sort of stalker/wife."

"Yeah... I've wasted a third of my life in school already. Another 4 years? I'm not taking it."

"I see. Well, just checking in. Guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"Daniel is going to be in the WRC with Tommy!"

"Daniel Chao?! He's Tom's rival! Why would he joi...oh I see. Well, tell him I wish him luck, and I'll be watching the race from home."

"Sure thing!...Um, are you okay with me having Tom? I know you kinda like him since high school."

"What?! No, it's fine! Linda, Tom likes you as well. Just maybe you're pushing a little hard on him."

"I am trying to make him eat other types of eggs and omelets."

"You know he doesn't like anything other than scrambled."

"Right...well, gotta go! I should give you a pic of us with Daniel!"

"Sure. Make sure you send it to Tei as well. She really likes this stuff as much as me."

"Gotcha! Bye!"

*BEEP*

Okay phone! Turn off! No more calls!

Why do this day keep being the same thing... being bored?! I can't stand this. So dull, like school. San Francisco, this city is impressive to drive around. But now when you're living in it. Sure the usual... steep hill climbs... well, that's really it. My family car has been so battered. An old Beemer (American Slang for BMW) M3. Must have insane amount of milage. Well, it's not that important. The school is nearby. Better go help set up.

* * *

12 Hours Later...

High school, burden of my life.

A lot of friends from school came to watch the race. The _2013 24 Heures du Mans_. Tommy and Daniel raced there as newcomers to the LMP1 class. They raced in the TS030 Hybrid and the R18 E-Tron Quattro, where the final stretch was so close for a photo finish. Daniel won that race... but that made Tommy good friends with Chao. Charlie, came over, and said that the event has over 20 people watching. A little more than expected...

"Alice! Alice! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice... that same one that spoked to me in broken English 3 years ago...

"Tei?!" I see her running over to us, "What are you doing here?!"

"So watch the race of course! I'm not gonna missed this out just because I lived in Japan."

"How? How did you..."

"I took a plane!"

"But the call..."

"I was in the hotel. I planned this as a surprise."

Charlie then asked me, "Alice, this here is Tei? Your pen pal?"

"Yeah." I answered

"Yo, nice to meet you Tei. I'm Charlie, Alice's friend. I got this little viewing event started as a lil' favor."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tei Kimura." She replied, "Alice, the WRC's requirement for entry is a trial event. We complete the events to qualify for a spot."

"Tei. I don't want to enter. With Tom there, I...I could get distracted!"

I know that racing is exciting... but with Tommy, my high school crush?! I can't do it! It's embarrassing!

"I want to make you happy, Alice. This is your only shot to try motorsport." Tei reasoned, "Even if we don't make it, you'll still have racing in you. Many people are too scared to try what they dreamed to be."

I finally gave my decision..."After the race. I need to think."

"Okay Alice." She then reminded me, "Tell me when it's time to go home. I'll be leaving by then..."

Wait... Tei went all this way, just to tell me to race? Why? But she wants to see the 24 hour race. That's it!...But she told me she've watch it alrea... So it's really to get me racing.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

The race is still going on. At this point, Tommy had switched into the driver's seat. Daniel Chao had also got into his car, and was chasing the 2nd place position.

Why should I join the WRC? It seems like mom and dad would be against it, and would force me back into college.

*Ring Ring*

"Hey! I thought we agree on no cellphones!... Okay, no cellphones without vibrate!"

"Sorry! It's mine!... stupid 'dumb phone'... Hello?" It's Tei's! It better not be her parents, cause they'll be pissed!

"Un huh... okay. Alice, it's for you."

Me? Why?

As she scooted over, she raised her flip phone.

I asked, "Who is it?"

She just answered, "You'll find out."

I grabbed it, and head out of the room, "Hello, this is Alice Shepard speaking."

"Alice? Hey, remember me?"

I know that voice. Is it...?!

"Thomas Bakerson! Is it you?"

"Yeah. Sure it's me. Surprised?"

"Well, yeah! How are you? You doing okay?"

"Fine as always. I tried sending Tei that photo, to find out her phone is a 'dumb phone'. Kinda hard to do that kind of thing. Also, I couldn't connect to your phone. What happened? Did you drop it again?"

"No way! I'm not that stupid anymore... Why do you want to call me? I thought we agreed to not do the WRC together..."

"Are you watching the race?"

"Wha..."

"I asked, 'Are you watching the race?'... come on. 'Ladies first'."

"Yeah... what about it?"

"I knew it... you are still hung over the fact I didn't win the Le Mans. Like me, you thought I had to win every race I come across."

That struck me like a gunshot. I would never!

"Tom, I..."

But he continued, "Let's say if I found a way for you to fulfill your wish. And no, it's not marrying me."

My wish to win the _24 Heures du Mans_? He still remembers that dream I have.

"It's my wish too. Kinda this little hope I could do it for both of us. And I have another chance this year. But, I read that newcomers can be promoted into the most prestigious racing class to participate."

"Explain please... I'm confused as Hell." I requested

"If you are good enough, you could take a test. That test can qualify you to be placed into the next racing class."

"Really?"

"Only if your good enough. They don't just get every Rookie into GT-AM instantly." He reminded

"But, I don't want to distract us from our driving. You know, our friendship, my little obsession over you."

Maybe mom and dad will just reject me anyway.

"I talked to Margret and John, they are actually surprised you got a chance to be in it."

"What? Mom and dad hate me. I mean... I barely passed high school, I have a dead end job, and I'm still living with them." I explained my situation.

He chuckled, "Well, everything is provided. Besides, it's just for fun. No money, no fame... just pure racing... think about it... Oh and by the way, your tests are just your standard Racing License Test in that video game you played..."

"Racing Simulator!"

"Whatever... I see you later...Auf Wiedersehen"

*Beep*

Damn you stupid German mouth! I can't understand him when he speaks German! Why not Spanish?! Or French?! Or even Japanese?!

* * *

As I walked back into the room, the race was still going on as usual...

"This is getting boring..."

I hear voices... true... it's very long. With little action in between...

Tei actually wants to race? Why? It's like being a go-kart... Actually no.

Tei came up to me, "Can I have my phone back, please?"

"Oh. Right, here you go." I handed her the flip phone, "Why do you have me talked to Tom?"

"To try to convince you even more."

"Right... and you're supposed to be my friend."

"Friends make peer pressure. So, I did a bit of peer pressure."

"And I think it worked."

"Huh?"

Everyone was looking at me, as if I had something good to say... which I do.

"I'm entering in the World Racing Championship." I announced

Everyone cheered, "Whoo! Finally! Yeah!"

Tei embraced me, "I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you changed your mind!"

"Well, I have my reasons." I explained

Charlie and Linus both congratulated me, "You're gonna be great! Show those pros what you got!"

* * *

**Insert theme music/BGM/music: Edge of the World (2012 GT ASIA CHAMPIONSHIP MIX)- Daiki ****Kasho **

_Desert stars spin to black like knifes_  
_Driving is just to get away_  
_Hope in defile is a lesson unearned _  
_Silent comforting, the wound of mine _

* * *

"So Alice, what made you want to race?" Tei asked me, "I'm still wondering."

I take a sigh... staring out of plane into the sky...

"Well, I guess I still want something from Tom. Either to forgive or make amends... I won't stop till I find out why."

* * *

_Nowhere to run_

* * *

"I guess it's a good reason... If you're a stalker..." Tei whispered

"Hm?" I reacted... "I guess I'm a little crazy... AH! How long till we get there?!"

"It's 9 a.m. December 5th." She reminded, "It's another 4 hours to get to the test site."

"Why 8 hours?!"

"Don't shout." She slapped me, "The flight is 10 hours, plus the International Date Line, which we've already past."

"I hate long flights. The food is too soggy and salty..."

"Which is done for flight altitude... Just eat your chicken. Should of stayed in Tokyo... I just wasted a thousand dollars."

* * *

_Pain is real_

_I can look back, I can't take back yesterday, but...  
__Destiny is mine to take on _

* * *

I finally said in relief, "Finally. We're here."

Tei yawned, "Get some sleep... We have only 10 hours before we need to hit the road."

"Where to? Suzuka? Twin Ring Motegi?"

"Tokyo Bay Aqua Line."

"Who?"

"Uh...The bridge and tunnel highway in Tokyo Bay. A special site has been made onto it. Called... "Special Route X" or something..."

* * *

_Fall through the sun..._

_Run Away (Run Away) to something Real_  
_Burn Away (Burn Away) to find what's true_  
_Inside of Me (Inside of Me)_  
_Live or Die_  
_The Choice to make is clear now_

* * *

**December 6th, 2013  
**

**Special Route X, Tokyo Bay, Japan**

"Woah! This place is huge!" I said breath taken...

"It's 18.817 miles! This must be the longest track in the world!"

"You bet it is." A new voice came through my ears..."Hi, I'm Andy Knight. I'll be your Race Engineer for this season, that is of course, if you get selected. Your competing against some of the best GT4 drivers in skill-based tests. Beat them, and you could get a license for GT4. Also, you'll be going for the fastest test time against other newcomers. Top 15 get into the WRC."

"Alright. This should be easy, Alice. Let's do this!" Tei said excitedly.

Hu...This is it. I'll make or break it...

* * *

**Gran Turismo 6**

**Based on game by Polyphony Digital**

* * *

**Well, here we go! **

**The main story I'll be writing for the rest of the year. I'll hope for at least one chapter a week. Big emphasis on "HOPE".**

**Anyway, see you all later...**


End file.
